


Aburrimiento

by CalistaManriquez



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaManriquez/pseuds/CalistaManriquez
Summary: Red Hood y Nightwing son enviados a la tediosa misión de vigilar al Pingüino pero el mayor se aburre mucho.





	Aburrimiento

—No tienes los huevos Litlewing. — Dick Grayson, alias Nightwing, intenta llamar la atención de su compañero mientras mueve la pierna aburrido sentado en una viga ubicada a unos tres metros de altura del escenario que llevaban observando varios días.  
El otro chico, menor en edad pero más grande en porte, lo mira con una ceja levantada y un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
— ¿Estas retándome Dickiebird? — responde el aludido asumiendo una postura más recta en el estrecho espacio en el que estaban. — porque sabes que Jason Todd no es de los que se niegan a un reto.

Quienquiera que los conociera podría decir, sin dudar, que el primer Robin era un alma noble que jamás le desearía mal a nadie y que tenía un pensamiento bondadoso aun para su peor enemigo pero la verdad era que a veces disfrutaba de arrastrar a sus hermanos en sus ideas, del todo malvadas, para provocarles dolores de cabeza a los criminales de la ciudad.  
Y su víctima actual era el segundo de los compañeros de Batman.  
— Se que se armaría un enorme escándalo de atreverte a hacerlo pero… estoy tan aburrido de ver los ensayos y a esas bailarinas estiradas. — el mayor alargaba las silabas para recalcar su aburrimiento. — además, ellas están interpretando a cisnes…  
La malicia en la voz del chico de oro casi hace reír a carcajadas al menor, todos aquellos que creen a pies juntillas que DickGrayson era incapaz de un acto mezquino y malicioso caerían de espaldas ahora mismo de oír lo que el mayor le pedía.  
— Aun a riesgo de arruinar mi relación con B lo haré pero con una condición. — Se acerca al espacio personal de Dick y le sonríe. — quiero que esta noche me enseñes esos movimientos de los que tanto hablan Wing. — sus intenciones eran evidentes.  
— No creí que te interesaras en “aquellas” cosas Jaybird. — le responde con una sonrisa interesada. — tengo varias posturas que de seguro llamaran tu atención.

Sorpresivamente Nightwing saca de algún sitio una bolsita con las migajas de pan que ha estado acumulando desde que se le ocurrió la idea. Días de estar aburrido solo acentuaron su determinación.  
— Te enseñare lo que quieras… después de le hayas dado de comer a los cisnes.  
.

La confiada cercanía del esbelto cuerpo del mayor era un incentivo más que suficiente como para arriesgarse a hacer la locura que le pedía.

— B pedirá nuestras cabezas después de esto. — dice en respuesta mientras toma la bolsa que el otro le tiende aprovechando para agarrar la muñeca del mayor y acercarlo de un tirón más cerca de él. — Haz que valga la pena el sacrificio o te culparé de todo.  
Dejó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Dick, provocando una sonrisa llena de promesas, y se mueve para colocarse justo encima de las bailarinas que se colocaban en posición para iniciar el ensayo.

La escena que las bailarinas ensayaban era, precisamente, aquella en la que el cisne blanco se escondía entre todos los demás cisnes mientras el príncipe la buscaba. ¿Qué mejor parte para alimentar a esas pobre aves que esa?

Así que comienza a lanzar puñados de migajas de pan a las bailarinas que comienzan a correr dando chillidos cubriéndose la cabeza mientras, a sus espaldas, escucha al mayor reír a más no poder.

— ¡Eh! Pingüino. — exclama riendo desde la vigas. — me pareció ver que a tus cisnes les hacía falta comida. — agrega. — pensé que se iban a desmayar de hambre.   
El famoso criminal grita enfurecido y alza sus puños hacia él amenazante. Estaba rojo de ira y esa fue una buena señal para salir corriendo de allí. Momentos después pudieron escuchar a un grupo de matones buscándolos por los alrededores.  
Cuando Batman se entere los castigará.

— Esa fue una locura Dick. — dice Hood sin aliento luego de escapar por las azoteas de la ciudad. Por toda respuesta el mayor rodea el cuello del chico con los brazos y le sonríe.  
Fiel a su palabra, esa noche Grayson le permitió ser testigo presencial de su famosa flexibilidad y su buena disposición para disfrutar de los placeres de la alcoba.  
Y Jason descubrió que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir todas las locuras de su “hermano mayor” si con eso conseguía volver a tenerlo enredado entre sus sábanas una vez más.


End file.
